Fire and Ice/Chapter 21
Chapter description :Fireheart uneasily glances at the white kit that Princess has brought to him. She explains that her housefolk will choose where the rest of her kits will live, but she wants her firstborn to live with Fireheart. Fireheart imagines him in the Clan, and thinks that there would finally be another cat in ThunderClan that was a kittypet. Princess says that she knows Fireheart was upset about his other apprentice, and that having one that is his own kin would make him feel less lonely. She notes that she would be honored to have her son in the Clan, and Fireheart meows that he'll take the tiny cat with him. He picks up the kit, and Princess says that he might even become leader one day and receive nine lives. Fireheart looks at her, and wonders about the his kin's safety in the Clan. He worries that the kit might not make it to newleaf, because the Clan's camp is infected with greencough. The warm kit scent soothes him, however, and Fireheart is confident that his sister's firstborn will survive the disease. He realizes that he should hurry back, because the small cat was getting cold. Fireheart blinks a farewell at Princess, and hurries off in the direction of the camp. :He notices that the kit is heavier than he thought, and by the time he reaches the ravine, his neck aches. At the entrance to the camp, Fireheart hesitates, wondering how he would explain the kit to his Clanmates, but he realizes that it's too late now. Several cats turn to look at Fireheart as he enters in the clearing. Both of the hunting parties had returned, but Graystripe is still missing. Other cats leave their dens because of the noise and the kit's unfamiliar scent. The other cats all stare at Fireheart with a puzzled look in their eyes. He turns to look at all the cats as Bluestar emerges from Yellowfang's den. She questions Fireheart, and he says that it's his sister's kit. Other cats question that he has a sister, and Longtail scorns that the kit is from Twolegplace. Bluestar asks if that's true, and Fireheart admits that it is, and says that she gave him the kit because he told her about Clan life and how great it is. He goes on to say that he hasn't been visiting Twolegplace long, and that he's only gone there to see his sister. :Darkstripe questions Fireheart's loyalty to the Clan, and other cats ridicule the fact that Fireheart brought another kittypet into the Clan. Tigerclaw asks why he brought it here, and Fireheart states that it's because the Clan needs warriors. He realizes that he must sound ridiculous, as Runningwind says that the Clan already has enough to worry about this leaf-bare; Mousefur chips in, commenting that it will be nothing but a burden. Whitestorm says that the cat will be too soft, because it is a kittypet. Fireheart challenges him by saying that he was a kittypet, and that he's not soft. Graystripe emerges from the crowd, and meows that if it has Fireheart's blood, it will make a good warrior. The other cats turn to look at him, and Darkstripe challenges him, saying that Graystripe doesn't know if he has worthy blood. Bluestar says that she believes Fireheart meant no disloyalty by bringing the kit back to the camp, but that it isn't his decision to make. Fireheart panics, thinking that bringing Princess' kit to the Clan has endangered his position in the Clan. Other cats add that the kit probably won't survive until newleaf, and that it will have greencough very soon. Bluestar mews that she must think about it, and goes to her den. The rest of the Clan leaves the clearing and disperses to their dens. :Fireheart takes the kit to the warriors' den. He curls around the small kit, and closes his eyes. He feels as if the Clan has disowned him, and his small nephew. Graystripe settles into his nest, and Fireheart thanks him for sticking up for him, but Graystripe shrugs, and says that nobody else was going to. Other warriors come into the den to get out of the rain, and some look at the kit. Darkstripe complains that the kit is being very loud, and Fireheart worries about the kit's safety. Frostfur enters the den, and goes over to Fireheart's nest. She offers to ask Brindleface to nurse the kit, because she has milk to spare. He is surprised, but Frostfur says that she hasn't forgotten that he rescued her kits from ShadowClan. They walk out of the warriors' den, and head to the nursery together. :Inside the nursery, Brindleface is curled around her two kits. Frostfur whispers that one of her kits died the night before, and Fireheart murmurs his condolences. Frostfur explains that the white kit is starving, and that she wants Brindleface to feed him. Brindleface denies their request at first, but Frostfur urges her to. The kit smells Brindleface's milk, and begins to head towards her milk scent. He squirms his way between her other two kits, and begins to suckle. Brindleface's face softens, and she agrees to nurse the white kit. Frostfur and Fireheart thank her, and Frostfur goes to tell Bluestar that Brindleface will care for the kit. Fireheart follows her to Bluestar's den, and thinks about going back to the warriors' den, but is anxious about Bluestar's decision. Finally, he sees Frostfur come out of Bluestar's den and hurry to the nursery. :Bluestar summons the Clan from the Highrock, and Fireheart worries that she will make him take the kit back to Princess. Bluestar begins saying that the Clan does need more warriors, and that there are many moons until newleaf. She continues on saying that as Graystripe pointed out, the kit carries Fireheart's blood, and it will make a fine warrior. She says that she decided to take the kit into the Clan, but no cat makes a sound. She announces that Brindleface has offered to nurse the kit, and she says that it will be known as Cloudkit. Mousefur asks if there will be a naming ceremony, and Fireheart wonders if his sister's kit would have this privilege. However, Bluestar looks down at Mousefur, and answers that he won't. Characters Major *Cloudkit }} Minor *Bluestar *Tigerclaw *Speckletail *Longtail *Darkstripe *Dustpaw *Sandpaw *Runningwind *Unnamed elder *Mousefur *Whitestorm *Graystripe *Goldenflower *Willowpelt *Frostfur *Brindleface }} Mentioned *Yellowfang *Brackenpaw }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 21nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 21 Category:Fire and Ice Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc